Dr Horse
Dr_Horse '''ou '''Dr Horse, anciennement Dr_Horse Gaming, est un youtuber multigaming francophone principalement axé sur les jeux de survie. Il fait partie de la Team Cyb0rG avec lesquels il fait ses vidéos Ark, ou ils sont adeptes des mods. Dans la team CYB0RG il y a entres-autres, Propax, Ichigo, R3birth, Minoti, Disconnexion, Yuuki, BennyB, Ellyann, Noctas, Drakon, Moumoule, Uvran, Shoji Il est connu pour présenter chacune des mise à jour Ark en détail chaque fois en une seule vidéo. Liste de ses séries de jeux ou présentation de jeux * Worlds Adrift * GTA V RP * ARK Ragnarok * ARK MOD: Saison 7 * Goodbye My King * Subnautica * Ultimate Epic Battle Simulator * ARK: Survival * Rainbow Six Siege * Feed and Grow: Fish * Islands of Nyne * Hello Neighbor * Birthdays in the Beginning * ARK: Survival Evolved - MOD * Battlerite * Dig or Die - Saison 2 * RAFT * Conan Exiles - Saison 2: Les 2 Royaumes * ARK: Saison 6 - PvP Insane * Shift Happens * My Little Blacksmith Shop * Albion Online Galahad * Hellion * Roblox * Conan Exiles * Rust - Saison 4 * ARK: SotD - Saison 2 * Anchored * Disc Jam * H1Z1 : King of the Kill * Totally Accurate Battle Simulator * Astroneer * ARK: Survival of the Dodo * Minion Masters * Feral * Slime Rancher * Blackwake * The Isle * ARK: Lord of the Castle * Pokémon Remake * Project Argo * ARK: Survival Evolved - Saison 5 * White Noise 2 * Manual Samuel * ARK: Scorched Earth * Stellar Overload * Krosmaga * Of Kings And Men * Osiris : New Dawn * SMASH+GRAB * Aragami * ARK:SOTF Stand Alone * Rocket League : Rumble * Cossacks 3 * Can't Drive This * Marooners * ARK : Scorched Earth - TUTO * Jurassic World : le jeu * Savage Resurrection * Planet Nomads * The Hunter : Primal * No Man's Sky * Block N Load * 8-Bit Hordes * Ultimate Chicken Horse * Stranded Deep * Shadows of Kurgansk * Youtubers Life * The Last Leviathan * Overwatch * ChromaGun * Unturned * Dead by Daylight * Shattered Skies * Scrap Mechananic * Lifeless * Mini Thief * MITOSIS * WORMIS * Mirror's Edge Catalyst * Judgment : Apocalypse Survival Simulation * ARK : Survival Evolved - Saison 4 * Rocket League * 8-Bit Armies * 60 Seconds! * Hide and Hold Out: H20 * Best of Dr_Horse * Fragmented * Orcs Must Die! Unchained * The Culling * Portal Knights * Alchemist's Awakening * Far Cry Primal * The Division * Rust - Saison 3 * ARK: Naughty or Nice * Subsistence * Hurtworld - Saison 1 * ARK: Survival Evolved - Saison 3 * Fallout 4 * Don't Starve : Shipwrecked * ARK : Tournois * Reign of Kings * How to Survive 2 * Vortex : The Gateway * ARK : Survival Evolved - Saison 2 * ARK : Survival of the fittest (Hunger Games) * Mad Max * Star Wars Battlefront * The Escarpists : The Walking Dead * Hurtworld * ARK : SOTF Unnatural Selection * ARAMA 3 - Exile Mod - Saison 1 * Rust : - Battle Royale * Empyrion : Galactic Survival - Saison 1 * ARMA 3 - Exile Mod - Découverte * Miscreated * ARK : Survival Evolved - TUTO * Nom Nom Galaxy * Rust - Saison 2 * ARK : Survival Evolved - Saison 1 * Age of Survival * H1Z1 * Feist * Rake * Better Late Than DEAD * ARK : Survival Evolved - Les grottes * Out of Reach - Saison 1 * Rust - Saison 1 * Don't Starve Together - Saison 3 * The Witcher 3 * Dévelloppement du nouveau rust * GamePlay / Découverte * Rust - Série TUTO * Survival : Postapocalypse Now * The Forest - Coop' * Trine 3 * Medieval RP * Left 4 Dead 2 * Killing Floor 2 * DarkRP (Garry's Mod) * Aftermath * Starbound * Elite : Dangerous * Subnautica (découverte) * Dig or Die * Stranded Deep * Savage Lands * The Long Dark * CS:GO (Counter-Strike: Global Offensive) * Medieval Engineers * * Project Zomboid * Rust Legacy * GRAV * Don't Starve Together * 7 Days to Die 2015 * The Escarpists * This War of Mine * Life is Feudal : Your Own * The Forst - Let's play - Saison 2 * The Stomping Land * Détente * Cry of Fear * No More Room in Hell * Let's Play The Forest Saison 1 * Dayz * Nether * Rust Let's play - Saison 5 * Don't Starve - Let's play Apprentissage * Let's Play Rust Saison 3 * Let's Play Rust - Saison 4 * The Forest TUTO * The Forset - Survie Impossible (vidéo supprimée) * Diablo III * Let's Play Rust Saison 2 * Minecraft * Space Engineers * 7 Days to Die * Infestation : Survivors Stories * Lets's Play Rust Saison 1 * Dragon's Prophet * Horror * Rust PvP * Splinter Cell Blacklist Navigation Catégorie:Gamers Catégorie:Ark Catégorie:Let's Players Catégorie:Youtubers de 2014 Catégorie:Paléontologie